<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything changes, but you stay real by 0Hedvig0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839569">Everything changes, but you stay real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0'>0Hedvig0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood friends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Childhood Friends, Cute, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Post Hamtunshire, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vili joined Eivor in staring at the falling sun, finding it calming and having the warmth from the other man’s body, the tension in Vili’s muscles started to ease. Vili kept his voice low to not disturb the peace too much “so why did I find him, drowning in mead and grieving lost love?"</p><p> </p><p>Contains spoilers from the game, post the last arc.<br/>Just a scene, some fluff, cute stuff I needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Vili Hemmingson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood friends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything changes, but you stay real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a lot of others, I was cruelly disappointed at the lack of content when it comes to Vili and Eivor (male). Therefore I also need to create my own content to satisfy my need :) And while doing so, why not publish if there's others who need the same content as me.<br/>I have more scenes I need to write down, so there'll be more!</p><p>This is hastily written (art and writers block)<br/>English not my first language<br/>Not beta read, I'm just writing for fun.</p><p>(Yes, I romanced Tarben, did the break up because I can't see anyone else than Vili with my Eivor)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He needed a moment to gather his thoughts, because Vili had a hard time believing what feelings his body conjured by the look on the baker’s face. Since the start, when joining the Raven Clan, something irked inside of him every time he heard about or saw the calm and silent baker in the settlement. Vili just wanted to give him a good punch in the face, which of course the man didn’t deserve, but he wanted to do so anyway. That’s why the feeling of sympathy swirling around in his chest was hard to believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vili reverted back to Tarben sitting beside him and he gave a confused shake of his head, his hand in a vice grip around the tankard. Surely he must’ve heard wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You mean to say that Eivor ended your relationship?” by Vili’s words Tarben just nodded, nothing unusual there, but the solemn look told everything to the world. But still, Vili had a hard time understanding. Eivor had seemed content around Tarben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Vili took a swig of his mead, mostly to give himself some time because when it comes to Eivor, it has always been sensitive “Did he at least tell you why?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “He did.” Tarben sighed while clasping his hands together, at first Vili got the sense he wasn’t going any further, but Tarben’s dark voice breathed out the words “Didn’t want to hurt me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Vili snorted some mead out of his nose “That donkey arse,” he exclaimed, wiping his nose with the sleeve “always been the fucking martyr.” Vili gave Tarben an awkward clap on the shoulder “I’ll give him a talk”, grumbling every nickname he’d ever given his childhood friend when leaving the longhouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The evening sun gave a comfortable warmth and Vili took the opportunity to stop and take a deep breath, enjoying the soft breeze rustling his tunic. A second later, he opened his eyes, dark blue eyes determined to make sense to this mess, but first he needed to find out where the hell that squirrel brain was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Vili maneuvered around some children being chased by Dwolfg, a smile grazing his lips by the sound of their laughters. Everything in this settlement seemed to remind him of his childhood, from every butterfly to the sound of laughter. Eivor had once asked him if he had any regrets joining them- he still didn’t feel bad about pushing Eivor off the cliff down into the river by the end of their conversation- but the ache in Vili’s chest when he saw the look in those icy blue eyes still haunted him. Like Eivor was afraid what the answer would be, and Vili never wanted to be the cause of that look ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   They’ve been away from each other for ten years and Vili will never willingly go through that again. He could no longer see a life where he didn’t have his best friend, to not hear that husky voice go from delivering poetic words to the most gruesome insults or when he did everything to make Vili laugh when feeling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vili whistled, frustrated by not finding what he was looking for, and some time later the white marked raven floated above him “Sunin, where the hell is that fuck head of yours?!” and the raven gawked at Vili to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vili’s breath hitched when he finally found him. His heart thundered like the hooves of the wildest horse by the running and climbing to get there, but the view from the cliff of the falling sun made it worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I thought you liked him,” Vili didn’t even bother the small talk when closing in, that kind of crap was beyond them by now. Eivor didn’t do anything to acknowledge him when he sat closely next to him, but instead continued staring at the falling sun. Vili pulled at the blonde short braid in the beard to get any kind of response, but non came. Sighing, Vili joined Eivor in staring at the falling sun, finding it calming and having the warmth from the other man’s body, the tension in Vili’s muscles started to ease. Vili kept his voice low to not disturb the peace too much “so why did I find him, drowning in mead and grieving lost love?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Seconds become minutes, but Vili’s noteworthy patience was rewarded with Eivor’s voice cutting through the silence “I thought I did, but what happened in Hamtunshire” and Hunwald’s death. It was left unsaid, but Vili knew how deeply it affected Eivor. He’d seen the watery eyes everytime Eivor gazed at Hunwald’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Eivor raised his focus towards the sky and Vili noticed how his throat bobbed and in an instant recognized what was coming. Vili caressed along the long braid from the back of Eivor’s head and held the tip loosely between his fingers, while leaning closer to the smaller body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s okay, bird brain” Vili mumbled and lowered his forehead to bump it against Eivor’s, who gave a wet snort at the old nickname, a single tear leaving the icy color, getting lost into the blonde combed beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   But one single tear, nothing more before Vili felt the overflow of emotions from Eivor being dragged behind walls. And they were back where they started, staring at the now barely seen sun, the night sky starting to swallow the last of the daylight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you-” Eivor’s voice broke and he cleared his throat ”do you mind staying, for a while at least?” and how the feared drengr managed to sound so innocent, Vili didn’t know, but it was Eivor, so he wasn’t surprised either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Vili felt his lips be drawn into a smile “Forevermore, as long as you will have me, that is” which made Eivor chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “As long as you’re happy being here, I want you nowhere else” the small voice of Eivor made Vili give into a habit he had as young, when he wanted Eivor to feel safe, to feel that he wasn’t alone, to let Eivor know that he would be by his side until the Valkyries snatched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Slowly Vili let his fingers search for Eivor’s, hooking them together. The warmth and touch of skin felt nicer now than when they were kids, but Vili felt as home as he did then.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “This was a long time ago” Eivor mumbled, giving Vili’s fingers a squeeze, who huffed through his nose with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Vili let out “Yeah” as a breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>